


Spread my wings (and take me far away)

by GonerLoner



Series: vent fics [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Jeongin is six, Minho is their elder brother, Mistletoe, Paris (City), Protective Minho, Tiny bit of Angst, minho is 22, seungmin and jeongin are siblings, seungmin is ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonerLoner/pseuds/GonerLoner
Summary: Minho and his brothers Seungmin and Jeongin are barely getting by in the glittering world of Paris. They're on their own, Minho the only brother the two younger boys still have.A few days before Christmas, the Lee siblings visit a Christmas market, determined to feel some of the spirit of Christmas - but all that goes down the drain as Jeongin gets lost in the crowd.Enter Bang Chan, a young entrepreneur from Korea - who might just be the Christmas wonder Minho wished for.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: vent fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Spread my wings (and take me far away)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry, merry Christmas everyone! (to those who're celebrating uwu)  
> Thanks to my dear [Honey_Bunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bunie/pseuds/Honey_Bunie), I got a new new idea for a one-shot this morning - it bloated a bit out of proportion and now it's 11:47 pm and I am officially DONE because I've been writing for almost four hours - ONCE AGAIN.  
> I do not know my limits when it comes to writing it seems. Lel.  
> Anyway, please enjoy this sweet, fluffy, slightly angsty MinChan oneshot.
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone! <3<3

Minho didn’t always hate the Christmas season.

There had been a time where he enjoyed preparing for the ‘best time of the year’ - buying presents for his friends, for his brothers, for his parents.

That was...before the fire.

Before the flames had devoured their house in Seoul and they were forced to move away from the country.

He was happy he still had Seungmin and Jeongin with him but living with a six- and a ten-year-old in a tiny apartment in the shadiest part of Paris - it was a challenge.

One of the many challenges he had to face with moving to a country that was so drastically different from his birth country - another one was learning a new language, French. So far, he had managed to do so enough to be able to get around in Paris, but not enough to find a job with a decent salary. The only thing he had managed to find had been a job as a worker in a Korean restaurant - his co-workers were horrible, his chef a bastard and the salary laughable.

The Lee siblings didn’t have much to live with - Paris was an expensive city and more than once, they didn’t have anything to eat for the evening. 

But for today, Minho had some spare change to spend and invited his brothers to one of the big Christmas markets in Paris - he wanted to make them smile by buying them something sweet to eat. Both Seungmin and Jeongin liked the many sparkly lights of the Christmas season and the smells of the Christmas markets.

“Stay at my side at all times, okay?” Minho warned them as they entered the market, the crowd around them getting thicker and the smell of waffles, wine, chocolate, and crêpes getting stronger. Music drifted around them, barely hearable over the loud chatter of the people standing at the booths. Their breath drifted up into the air and mixed with the steam of hot food and drinks. “I don’t want to lose you guys in here.”

Seungmin nodded, staring around with big eyes that sparkled in awe as his grip on Minho’s hand tightened. His black gloves were starting to fray out around the edges, his jacket barely warm enough for the snow that was falling around them.

Guilt tugged at Minho’s stomach. Maybe he should buy them some warmer clothes, God knows they needed it-

“Hyung!” Jeongin tugged at his hand and met his look with wide eyes. 

“Did you find something you want to have?” Minho smiled at him softly.

Jeongin nodded, pointing ahead to a booth that sold waffles and crêpes with chocolate and fruits. It wasn’t far ahead and if those waffles were as good as the smells that assaulted Minho’s nose - he was more than tempted to have such a chocolate waffle for himself too. “Can I have some of that? Of the waffles?”

“Would that be okay for you too, Minnie?” Minho turned to Seungmin who nodded quietly, a small, gloved fist pressed to his mouth.

“Alright then, lead the way, Innie - but don’t let go of my hand!”

They started walking - but then it happened.

Someone out of the crowd bumped into him, _hard_ , causing him to stumble and let go of Jeongin’s hand.

Saving himself from smacking face-first into the plaster or bumping into more people, Minho tried to regain his bearings again. The color drained from his face as he realized that Jeongin wasn’t at his side anymore.

His head snapped up, his eyes widening. “Oh no,” he whispered.

Looking around, he realized they were standing in the middle of the crowd, people walking left and right and bumping into him, some complaining angrily because he wasn’t moving.

“Come, Minnie, let’s get out of the crowd first,” he said, turning to look at a wide-eyed Seungmin who followed him obediently to the sidelines of the street, his grip on his hand tight.

Coming to a stand between two booths, it hit Minho.

He had lost Jeongin. 

He had lost his younger brother in the crowd.

“Fuck,” he whispered, looking around frantically. Spotting Jeongin in the mass of people would be impossible. There were so many here, so many adults and Jeongin was so much smaller than Minho - oh no, what if anything happened.

Jeongin didn’t know a word in French nor English, fuck, what if he got lost, where was he, where was he…

Minho’s breath was stuttering in his chest, he closed his eyes, trying to keep the panic at bay.

_Deep breaths, Minho, deep breaths-_

He felt a tug on his sleeve.

When he opened his eyes, Seungmin was staring up at him, his fist still pressed against his lips as he pointed towards the booth they were going before - the booth from which Minho had wanted to buy them both waffles from.

“You’re right, maybe he already went further ahead-,” Minho muttered, gripping Seungmin’s hand tightly and they continued to walk down the street, dodging other people and being careful to not bump into anyone again.

“Jeongin-ah?” he dared to call, not caring about the disgruntled looks he was getting from the other people. 

Worry clawed at his chest. He shouldn’t have come here with them, he _knew_ Jeongin got anxious in crowds of people he didn’t know-

For fuck’s sake, the boy was only six!

Fuck, why did this have to happen now?

The falling snow was obscuring his view slightly and he angrily wiped some snow away from his eyes. It was cold, too cold and they weren’t wearing enough clothes to be outside for this long.

Where was Jeongin?

Minho took a look around, standing on his tiptoes. “Jeongin-ah!” he called again, tears in his voice. 

No answer.

Fuck.

Maybe he was also too quiet and Jeongin didn’t hear him over all the talking people and the music coming from all the market booths-

Oh God, they would never find him.

Panic settled in his limbs, his breath quickening.

But then, there was another tug at his hand and Seungmin stared up at him, eyes wide in fright. He removed his fist from his lips. 

“I’m cold, hyung,” he said, quietly enough that Minho almost didn’t catch it. 

Minho shivered. “I know Minnie, but we have to find Jeongin, you know? We’ll go home soon.”

Seungmin looked around and moved forward until he was pressed against Minho’s side, his head leaning against Minho’s waist.

“Shh, we’ll find him, don’t worry, okay?” Arms came up to hug Seungmin and Minho patted his cap softly. “And then we’ll get you both some hot orange juice with honey and some waffles and then we’ll go home where it’s warm, okay?”

“It’s not really warm at home,” Seungmin murmured, but didn’t object and melted into Minho’s embrace.

Minho exhaled with a shudder. He didn’t answer to that, stepping back and taking Seungmin’s hand again. “Come, we’ll try further.”

They reached the booth soon enough - but no Jeongin in sight.

“Fuck,” Minho swore softly. This was a problem.

No Jeongin anywhere around the booth. 

No Jeongin anywhere near.

Where was that kid?

The two walked through some more streets, Minho calling for Jeongin with increasing desperation in his voice - but there was no answer.

No one around him seemed to care how he looked - the people only cared when he was standing in their way.

Minho sat on a bench not far from the waffle booth and leaned forward to drop his head into his hands. Seungmin came to a stand next to him

What a shitty brother he was.

Sobs build up in his chest and hot tears spilled from his eyes without him having any real control about it. 

A tug at his sleeve brought him back to the present again and his bloodshot eyes met Seungmin’s, glossy and big, shimmering softly.

“Oh no, don’t cry, Minnie…” Minho straightened up and opened his arms so Seungmin could crawl into them and fit himself against his chest. He was shivering and Minho would have given him his jacket to wear - if it would have been more than a simple jean jacket over the hoodie he wore. He was bitterly cold himself.

“But...Innie is gone...” Seungmin murmured and swallowed, pressing his face against Minho’s shoulder.

Minho squeezed his eyes together, hugging Seungmin. “No...we’ll find him, I promise.”

How? He had no idea.

“Excuse me?”

A new, gentle voice made Minho’s head snap up from where he had hidden it against Seungmin’s red cap.

That...that was Korean. 

Neither French nor English - Korean. 

“What-” The words stopped in his throat as Minho realized who was standing in front of him. 

_Dear God, the man was beautiful._

He was clothed in thick winter attire - a long black coat that looked like it was made out of fine wool and a hat on his head, his hands covered with - also black - gloves.

And on said hand-

“Jeongin!” Opening his free arm that wasn’t holding Seungmin, Minho nearly started to sob again as Jeongin quickly climbed up the bench to hug Minho tightly. He felt boulders of worry fall away from his shoulders.

“Hyung, I was so scared…” Jeongin pressed himself against him, whimpering. 

Seungmin had realized there was someone new with them and stretched out a hand to link it with Jeongin’s, smiling to show how happy he was that Jeongin was back with them again.

“I know...I’m so sorry, hyung shouldn’t have let go of your hand, I’m so sorry, Innie, I’m so sorry…” Minho whispered, pressing a kiss to Jeongin’s cold forehead.

God, he was so happy. This could have ended a lot worse, hadn’t it been for-

Minho looked up at the man in front of him who was watching them with a smile.

Quickly, he bowed as best as he could - seated and with his two younger brothers clinging to him. “Thank you so much, sir, thank you for finding my brother again.” He smiled in gratitude, tears still clinging to his lashes. He was shivering but tried his best to not let it show. “I can’t thank you enough...how can I repay you, sir-”

The man shook his head, stepping closer and crouching down in front of the siblings. “It’s no problem, I’m happy I could help.” He smiled as both Jeongin and Seungmin pulled back to look at the man, one with wide eyes and one with a toothy smile. And _oh my god, he had dimples._ “I’m happy we found your brother again, Jeongin-ah. But next time, don’t run off on your own, okay?”

Jeongin nodded quickly. “I will stay with Minho-hyung!”

The man laughed softly before he turned to Minho. “I’m Bang Chan - pleased to meet you.”

“Lee...Lee Minho,” Minho introduced himself. “This is Seungmin, my other brother.”

The man - Chan - looked at Seungmin, his smile becoming more gentle. “Hello, Seungmin-ah. Nice to meet you.”

Seungmin stared up at him, blinking slowly before hiding his face against Minho’s shoulder again. 

Minho chuckled. His gaze rose to look at Chan again and his breath caught with a soft gasp.

Up close, Chan was more beautiful than he had seemed from the slight distance. Blond curls escaped from under the hat, bouncing in the chilly wind of the evening. His nose was sharp and straight, reddened from the cold and contrasting with the pale glow of his skin. His eyes shined in the warmest brown Minho had ever seen even though they were barely visible from how they crinkled into crescent moons with his smile. His lips were pale and full, almost annoyingly so.

“Now.” Chan straightened up again, bringing Minho out from his thoughts. “You all look a bit cold - what would you say to some hot orange juice?”

‘A bit cold’ was the understatement of the evening. 

Still, it made Seungmin straighten up with a smile and both younger brothers looked at Minho with wide eyes. “Pleeeease, Minho-hyung?”

Minho smiled softly, not daring to object. “I was planning on buying some, either way, don’t worry.”

“Can Chan-ssi come with us too?”, Jeongin asked.

Minho helped his brothers to get to the ground again and looked up at Chan, a bit unsure. “If he wants to…?”

“It’d be a pleasure for me,” Chan answered. His expression morphed into one of surprise as Jeongin walked up to him and stretched out a hand for him to take.

Minho blinked. Jeongin was trusting this stranger already?

“Jeongin-ah, why don’t you-”

“Chan-ssi is nice, hyung,” Jeongin interrupted him, smiling at him with a mouth full of crooked teeth. They couldn’t afford braces and still, his smile was one of the most beautiful things Minho had ever seen.

Which made him so weak for almost everything the younger did.

“A-alright...then lead the way, please.” Minho took Seungmin’s hand and tried to ignore the way Chan’s laugh made something warm bloom in his chest.

Judging from his clothing, Chan had to be at least some kind of wealthy - which meant he would be leaving the siblings alone soon enough. Nobody who had enough money to afford a coat this nice would be staying long with them. They shouldn’t- Minho shouldn’t invest in a friendship that would never bloom.

“It’s getting late,” Chan said softly from where he was seated next to Minho. Seungmin and Jeongin were talking with each other animatedly - or more, Jeongin telling Seungmin about what he had seen and Seungmin nodding along while watching him with wide, attentive eyes. They didn’t pay much attention to the couple.

The four of them were sitting close to a radiant heater of the nearest market booth so the cold was bearable for Minho. One hour had passed since they met Chan and they had talked a lot over their drinks. It had helped to warm Minho up again but by now, it was getting difficult to ignore the subtle shivering that had taken over his whole body.

Minho turned to look at Chan. “Yeah...we should go home soon.” He bit his lip. 

Getting into the center of town when the sun was out was one thing - but getting back in the evening when it was dark outside...was a whole different story. Minho didn’t look forward to taking the métro to the outskirts of the city. It had happened a few times that people started to talk to him on the train, saying mean or suggestive things and Minho always hoped and prayed that things like that never happened when he was out in town with Jeongin and Seungmin. 

His troubles must have shown on his face because Chan was frowning at him, hands closed tightly around his cup of hot wine. “Where do you three live if I may ask?”

“Uh-” Minho paled, looking away. 

He stayed silent.

“If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine.” Chan smiled and _god, that should not look so beautiful on someone like him._ “But...if you want to and don’t have anything left to do for the day, you can also come back to mine for the night and go back tomorrow in the morning - it will be less dangerous to take the métro then.”

Minho’s head snapped back to him. “How do you-” 

“Good guess.” Chan shrugged. He turned to look at Seungmin and Jeongin who were staring at him wide-eyed. “Would you like that, guys? To come with me?”

“Where do you live, hyung?”, Jeongin asked boldly, turning to take a sip from his orange juice again. 

“Not far from here. We can walk actually - it’s a nice flat, you’ll see. And it’s really warm there.”

Wait.

Minho frowned, an unwell feeling starting to spread through his stomach. “Chan-ssi, how do I know you’re not just- wanting to take advantage of us?” The _Of me?_ went unsaid but Chan seemed to have heard it.

He looked at Minho with wide eyes. “What? I-I would never! Believe me,” he sputtered. “I just- I wanted to-” He stopped, looking down as he deflated with a sigh. He pulled off his hat to card his fingers through his hair. “I just want to give you some warm place for the night and Jeongin-ah told me the part of town you live in isn’t very nice at night so I thought- but you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I can respect that.”

Minho bit his lip, contemplating and watching Chan closely. He seemed to be genuine - even if Minho had learned that no one was doing anything without wanting to have something in return. Could it be true that this man was an exception?

And...he offered a warm place for the night.

As much as Minho hated to admit it - Seungmin had been right. Often times, their apartment wasn't heated enough in the winter and they had their fair share of shivering together, cuddled up in a bed to keep themselves warm.

He sighed and turned to his brothers. “Would you guys like to visit Chan-ssi for the night?”

“Hyung is just fine, Minho-ah,” Chan butted in quietly, leaning on one hand.

“Yes!” Jeongin bounced slightly on the bench he was sitting on. “Chan-ssi- Chan-hyung is nice, I like him,” he beamed. Seungmin nodded with a soft smile.

Minho had to bite his lip to not let out a coo. How was Jeongin still so full of energy? Maybe they would crash as soon as they were inside the warmth. 

And so they finished up their drinks and left the Christmas market.

Chan’s apartment was indeed a sight to be seen. 

The hallway from the entrance door opened into a comfortable living room on the right, a kitchen on the left. Dark and warm-colored, wooden furniture accentuated well with the cream-colored rug, the wallpaper and the few pieces of art on the walls. A tall, undecorated Christmas tree was standing in the living room.

“I haven’t had a chance to decorate it yet,” Chan admitted with a sheepish grin as they pulled off their coats and walked into the living room. “Please make yourself comfortable, I’ll see if I can make some hot chocolate.”

“Hot chocolate! Yay!” Jeongin smiled widely as he bounced on the dark brown sofa, quickly joined by Seungmin who watched him and giggled quietly.

Chan watched them with a smile and turned to Minho. “Oh, Minho-ah, can you come with me for a second?”

Minho blinked but followed him quickly as he left the living room. “S-sure, what is it?”

They walked into another room at the end of the hallway - a big, cream-colored, black and white bed, a wardrobe, a desk with stacks of paper on it, a huge, comfortable office chair. The walls were white with a few black and cream-colored accents, some pictures hung over the desk.

A bedroom.

Chan walked towards the wardrobe, opening it. “I hope you don’t object me on this - but you need to get into some warmer clothing before we do anything else.” 

He peeked around the wardrobe door, regarding Minho with a wide-eyed gaze. “Please don’t take this the wrong way - I really didn’t bring you here because I wanted to do anything to you or something like that!”

Minho chuckled and gingerly sat down on the bed. He had to admit he felt wary of being in this room - but Chan was right, he had to change into something warmer. “Don’t worry, it’s...it’s okay. I get what you mean.”

Chan blew out a breath and continued searching until he stepped back, closed the wardrobe doors and handed Minho three pieces of clothing - dark grey sweatpants, a simple black shirt and a black jacket lined with white fleece.

“Those were the warmest ones I could find. Oh!” Quickly, Chan spun around again and looked into the wardrobe, pulling out a pair of fuzzy socks and handing them to Minho. “Here you go - don’t want you freezing off your toes too.”

Minho stared at him, blinking. “Hyung, this isn’t-”

“Don’t say it’s not necessary, please.” Chan smiled and walked towards the door. “Just get dressed and in case you need the bathroom - it’s the door on the right when you leave this room - I’ll be in the kitchen fixing us some hot chocolate.” And with that, he was gone.

Minho stared after him and then down on the clothes he was holding. 

Warmth bubbled up in his chest, together with a tear slipping from his eye. He hadn’t had someone care about him like that in a long time. Not since-

He shook his head to dispel the thought and pulled his wet clothes from his body, looking around before deciding to drape them over the heater at the wall before he pulled on the clothes Chan gave him. 

Luckily, the sweatpants had a cord to pull them tighter around his waist because they were sitting quite low on his hips. But they were warm and soft and Minho couldn’t help the blush spreading over his cheeks.

He pulled the shirt over his head and slipped into the jacket, nearly moaning over the warmth that enveloped him. The jacket - just like the shirt - was much too big on him, the fabric felt amazing on his cold skin and surrounded him with the smell of freshly washed laundry. Chan had given him his clothes - such warm ones on top of that.

Trying to ignore the fluttering in his chest, he left the room and walked back to the kitchen.

He watched Chan stirring in three mugs, dropping a marshmallow in two of them before speaking up with a slight grin. “Can I have a marshmallow too?”

Chan flinched and turned around to look at him. “Oh, Minho-ah - don’t scare me like that!” He rolled his eyes at Minho’s giggle and shook his head, but Minho could see the fondness in his gaze that he tried to hide. “But yes, you can.”

Minho watched him drop another marshmallow into the third mug and stepped closer, cuddling deeper into the jacket. It was extremely comfortable and so, so, so warm. “Hyung?”

Chan hummed, toasting the marshmallows with a small burner.

“Thank you for the clothes...the jacket is really warm.”

“I’m glad.” Chan looked up, his eyes taking in Minho’s bundled up figure before narrowing with a smile. “I’d give your brothers some clothes too, but they’re a bit big for them, I fear.” He chuckled. “However...they can warm up under a blanket and with the hot chocolate. And we can watch a film later. Now, just sit down with Jeongin and Seungmin and make yourself comfortable - I’ll be with you in a bit.”

Minho wanted to protest but with a chuckle, Chan came up to him. Gentle hands on his shoulders turned him around to lead him back into the living room. “Please, I insist. We can talk as soon as we’re settled down, don’t worry.”

So, Minho followed his wish and sat between Seungmin and Jeongin, the younger cuddling up to him and Seungmin smiling softly. “I like it here,” he simply said.

“Me too!” Jeongin added excitedly. “Chan-ssi has a nice apa- apartment.”

Minho nodded quietly, pulling Jeongin closer to his side and smiling to not let his feelings show. “He has, yes.” 

They should enjoy it while it lasted. After tomorrow, he was sure they would never see Chan again.

“Minho,” Chan said the next morning, walking up to Minho as he turned around, the three siblings ready to leave Chan’s apartment. Minho was wearing the warm jacket Chan had given him the previous day, Chan insisting on him taking it with him. “Wait up a second.”

“Yeah?” Minho looked at him with a tilted head. What did Chan still want from him?

Chan gave him a piece of paper, smiling softly. “My number’s on here. In case you need anything or you just want to talk - I’m always here for you, just so you know. I...I would be happy to see you again.”

Minho looked down on the card and let go of Seungmin’s hand to take it slowly. “Thank you...” He looked up at Chan again and smiled. “I really appreciate it.”

Chan blinked then smiled again. “It’s my pleasure. It was really nice getting to know you and your siblings, Lee Minho.”

Minho smiled and nodded before bowing deeply. “Thank you for letting us stay at your place, hyung.” He looked at his brothers, smiling. “You two want to say thank you too?”

“Thank you, Chan-hyung!” Jeongin said with a big smile. 

Seungmin came out from behind Minho’s leg and removed the fist from his mouth to smile up at Chan too, albeit a lot softer than Jeongin. “Thank you, Chan-hyung.” 

Chan crouched down and grinned at the two boys. “It was a pleasure for me, you two. Be good boys and listen to your hyung, alright? He knows what’s best for you.”

Minho blinked to distract himself from the way his heart was hammering in his chest. He wanted to meet Chan again...but if he was being honest, he didn’t think their paths would cross once more.

No, this couldn’t be. 

Minho hung up the phone and let his head sink onto the table, the cheap kitchen chair creaking as it slid over the floor. A shuddering breath racked through his body. This was a sick joke - it had to be.

Who was firing their employees on Christmas day?

Sobs started to shudder from his lips. How would he care for his brothers now? What...what now? Could they even afford to keep living in this city?

He couldn’t tell them. He couldn’t...and he wouldn’t. Not now at least. 

But he needed...someone.

His eyes fell on the slip of paper he had placed in the case of his phone.

Minho took a deep breath, rubbing at his eyes and glancing at his phone - it was almost ten. Seungmin was still sleeping, so the sound of soft footsteps walking towards the bathroom should be Jeongin.

He leaned back and breathed deeply to calm himself down, waiting until Jeongin would come to see him. 

A few minutes later, Jeongin tiptoed into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with a small fist. He was still in his pajamas. “Did you cry, hyung?” he whispered as he walked towards Minho, leaning down to let his head rest on Minho’s legs.

“Me? No, why should I, Innie?” His hand came up to gently card through Jeongin’s soft hair, smiling despite the way his chest hurt. “Everything’s fine.” He swallowed.

“But I heard something before…”

“You must have been in dreamland still, silly.” Minho pinched his shoulder gently to tease him. “Everything’s fine, hyung’s never crying.”

Jeongin stood again to glare at him with a pout before he yawned again. “What can we have for breakfast?”

“Let’s wait until Seungminnie wakes up and then we’ll see what we have, alright?”

“But Seungmin-hyung takes so long to wake up and I’m hungry,” Jeongin complained with a frown.

“Alright...I’ll see if I can wake him up. Oh, and Innie?”

“Yes, hyung?”

“What do you say if we visit Chan-hyung later on?”

Jeongin visibly brightened up. “Yes! Can we stay until tomorrow, then?! It’s Christmas day! Oh-” He bounced and hugged Minho’s waist with a squeak. “Merry Christmas, hyung!”

Minho had to laugh despite himself and ruffled Jeongin’s hair gently. “Merry Christmas, Innie. We’ll...we’ll see if hyung isn’t busy and what he says about us coming over for the night, okay?”

_“Bang Chan here, who am I talking to?”_

_“Hyung...I’m glad you picked up…”_

_“Who- wait. Minho? Is that you?”_

_“Ye- yes, it’s me.”_

_“Is everything alright? Why’re you calling?”_

_“It’s- … Can we maybe visit you for the day? I would like to be in some company and maybe Seungmin and Jeongin can help you decorate the tree if you haven’t done so yet and we could keep you some company too and...yeah.”_

_“... Actually, that would be really lovely, yes. Do you know how to get to my address? Or should I come to pick you three up?”_

_“No! No, no, hyung, it’s okay, we’ll find the way, don’t worry. Don’t...don’t trouble yourself on my account.”_

_“Minho, a short trip to get you here would be no trouble for me. It’s snowing quite heavily - forgive me the question but do you three have enough warm clothes to go outside? Apart from the ones I gave you last time you were here?”_

_“...”_

_“Alright, please, tell me where you live. I’ll come to get you.”_

“You really shouldn’t have made that much effort just to get us to your home,” Minho whispered as he sat into the passenger seat of the car. It was a nice car, sleek silver with black interior and Minho felt even poorer by just looking at the dashboard of the car. 

If he had had any doubts that Chan was loaded - they were gone the second he saw the car pulling up in front of their house complex.

Chan smiled his beautiful dimple smile, shaking his head. “Please, Minho, it’s no problem.” He looked into the rear mirror and Minho had to admit it was really cute to see his siblings staring at the interior of the car with such wide eyes and awe.

Minho watched Seungmin caress the seat’s black leather with a soft gasp. “We haven’t seen that many pretty or nice things in our life until now,” Minho admitted with a sigh.

Chan watched him for a second before he started to drive off into the heavily falling snow.

And maybe Minho was glad that Chan had come to pick them up - maybe it was because it meant that he could spend more time with him, maybe it was because it meant that they wouldn’t have to use the métro to get to Chan’s home.

“Something’s troubling you,” Chan said as they were seated in the kitchen, both preparing dinner together. Chan had insisted that they would eat with him - something about being alone together on Christmas Eve and that it was only natural after they helped him decorate his tree so beautifully. Seungmin and Jeongin were sat in the living room, the sounds of a cartoon echoing quietly into the kitchen.

Minho looked up, startled.

Chan smiled but there was worry behind it. “You’ve been so quiet the whole day and…the fact that you called me in the first place.” He hesitated. “I know you don’t know me that well yet, but...if there’s something I can help you with, I’m glad to offer my help. With anything, really.”

Minho looked out of the window, biting his lip. He laid down the knife with which he was cutting vegetables and contemplated. Should he tell Chan? 

Why was he even asking? Why was he caring that much? 

“Why?” he asked quietly.

Chan frowned. “‘Why’ what?”

“Why do you care for us like this? Why do you wanna know? Why did you invite us here? You- you could have left us alone after you brought Jeongin back to us, you know.”

Chan sighed. “I could have, yeah...but-” He paused. “You know...I’ve moved here from Korea a few years ago. Even though I was born in Australia, Korea had been my home for over fifteen years and I never thought I’d...you remind me of myself maybe, Minho. In the first year, I was in a similar situation to you.” 

As Minho looked over, Chan’s eyes were directed on something far away, a soft smile on his lips like he was seeing something different than Minho. 

“I was intrigued by you, I have to admit. Jeongin-ah said something about a cool and brave hyung and that I had to meet him -” the smile on his lips got broader “ - and he didn’t promise too much. And when I saw you...” 

His eyes met Minho’s again. “I felt like...I...I wanted to give something to you and maybe I was also lonely.” He shrugged. “I enjoy your company, Minho.”

Minho looked down, blushing. “And I enjoy yours,” he quietly said.

Chan’s chuckle made something warm bloom in his insides and he found the strength to look up again. _He could do this._

“I got fired,” he said. “My boss called me this morning and said he couldn’t keep me any longer.” His hands were shaking and slowly, he looked over at Chan, tears glistening in his eyes.

“We have barely enough to be able to live in that small apartment of ours...sometimes, we don’t even have something to eat.” Minho leaned forward to bury his head in his hands. “I can barely speak French or English, how can I find a new job here? How can I...how will I be able to provide for them?” Without being able to control it, a sob tore from his throat.

Silence for a few seconds before Chan’s chair scraped back and then, there were soft, gentle yet strong hands pulling Minho upright and into a tight embrace. And Chan’s hold was so loving and so warm and so strong that Minho _melted_ against him, allowing himself to let the tension drain from his muscles and the tears flow from his eyes.

He felt safe. Secure.

Something he hadn’t felt since they were forced to move to Paris.

They stood together until they heard footsteps coming from the living room. 

“Minho-hyung...?” Seungmin’s voice was quiet, unsure and it made Minho flinch, tensing up. He pulled back from the embrace and wiped his eyes quickly before turning around to look at Seungmin with a strained smile. Chan’s hands came to gently rest on his shoulders. “What is it, Minnie?”

Seungmin watched him with big eyes. “Are you okay?” A small fist came up to gently press against his lips.

Minho nodded, his lower lip wobbling. “Of course, hyung is okay. Do you need anything?”

Seungmin stepped closer until he was standing in front of Minho, looking up at him for a few seconds before he hugged him, leaning his face against Minho’s tummy. “It’s going to be okay,” he softly said.

Minho closed his eyes, his chest hurting as he took a deep, shuddering breath. His hand was shaking as he lifted it to gently play with Seungmin’s hair. “Of- of course, it will be,” he said, his voice cracking.

Gently, Chan hugged him again too, softly speaking into Minho’s ear. 

“Please stay here over Christmas, okay?” His voice was hoarse. “I- you don’t have to accept it, but I’d love it if you would stay - until tomorrow or as long as you’d like to.”

Minho didn’t have to think long until he nodded. He had seen how much Seungmin and Jeongin seemed to love Chan’s apartment and how easily they trusted the elder man, how fond he was of the two boys and how determined he was to make them comfortable and warm.

It seemed natural to agree to spend Christmas here. 

“We- we’d love to stay,” Minho whispered.

Seungmin pulled back to look up at them. “We’re staying?”

“Over Christmas, Minnie.” Minho ruffled his hair with a small smile. He felt as warm as he hadn’t felt in some time. He felt…

Happy.

Seungmin broke into a wide smile that Minho had barely seen on him until now and skipped out of the room. “Innie-yah!”

Minho watched him go with a chuckle and then turned around to look at Chan who was still holding him and watching him with a soft smile. Something made him glance up and he chuckled before letting his gaze link with Minho’s again.

“Huh?” Minho glanced up - and promptly blushed.

They were standing underneath the mistletoe Minho had hung up this afternoon - under the strict supervision of Jeongin and Seungmin. 

“You don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to-”, Chan started, obviously sensing how embarrassed Minho seemed to be.

Minho groaned and hid his head at Chan’s shoulder before looking at him again. “No, it’s- it’s okay, I’d really like to kiss you.”

Time stopped for a second.

_Oh god, did he say that out loud? For real?_

His face was on fire, he sputtered. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I-”

Chan blinked, baffled for a second before he laughed, interrupting Minho. One of his hands traveled down to Minho’s waist and pulled him closer, slightly bunching up the material of the baby pink sweater he was wearing. 

“Don’t worry, I feel the same.” 

His head tilted slightly as he leaned closer and Minho closed his eyes, anticipation tingling in his fingers as he gripped Chan’s shirt tightly.

Warmth spread through his body as their lips touched, a warmth that spread into his every limb and made it difficult to stay standing on his feet - his knees buckled.

Luckily, Chan’s grip was strong enough to catch him and as they pulled apart, both their cheeks were slightly flushed.

Chan leaned forward until their foreheads touched. “Merry Christmas, Lee Minho.”

Minho smiled bashfully. “Merry Christmas, Bang Chan.”

And here, in the apartment of a young entrepreneur who he barely knew for a few days and who still managed to get under his skin, surrounded by fairy lights, Christmas music and the smell of cookies and chocolate and Christmas dinner - Minho was convinced to say that a Christmas wonder had happened to him.

The Christmas wonder of Bang Chan.

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/loner_goner) for those who wanna follow me on the blue birb app and scream to me! <3<3
> 
> I'd be berry happy about some Kudos/comments! <3<3<3


End file.
